User blog:Splurdge123/HTF Season 1 Review (6-15)
(Episodes 6-15) Hello Everyone! It's time to continue my review of the entire series from the very beginning to the latest episode! Last time I reviewed: Spin Fun Knowin' ya (Decent), House Warming (Great), Helping Helps (Mediocre), Crazy Ant-ics (Good), and Havin' a Ball (Great). And if you didn't know I rank the episodes either being an awful, bad, mediocre, average, decent, good, great, or an amazing episode. --- 6. Water You Wading For Is someone hiding behind that tree? Oh it's just Flaky cowering in fear. This episode does a great job on showing the dynamic between Cuddles and Flaky's personality. One of the best things about this episode has to be the parts where Cuddles is being tortured by animals while Flaky does absolutely nothing to help him. However, Cuddles' death itself with him being crushed by the Whale could've been executed/timed better in my opinion. (Great) --- 7. Nuttin' Wrong with Candy Do you smell that sweet smell? That's probably the candy around Nutty's face. This is probably one of the best episodes this season as it does what an HTF episode should be. Watching Nutty 's mouth start foam up when he becomes desperate for candy was hilarious to watch. The one big flaw to this episode has to be the fact that we don't actually get to see Nutty be ripped apart by the coils. (Amazing) --- 8. Wheelin' and Dealin' Uh oh, looks like Lifty and Shifty stole this episode's starring role. You know its going to be bloody episode if Lifty and Shifty are in it, the best part to this episode has to be Lumpy despite being on fire, still won the race. The only thing I dislike about this episode is that they could have represented the duo a little better, the episode "Meat Me for Lunch" does a better job showcasing the duo being actual criminals rather than just stealing car parts. (Good) --- 9. Pitchin' Impossible The Mole's debut episode. The Mole is one of the most dangerous characters in the show due to being blind, and this episode showcases it perfectly. The highlight of this episode has to be the Ferris Wheel malfunctioning and vertically slicing Lumpy in half. Petunia's death however, could've been shown better. (Great) --- 10. Stayin' Alive Do you hear the funky music? Disco Bear is coming! Disco Bear is one of my most favorite characters in the whole show (Tied between Lumpy and Sniffles) and while it does a great job demonstrating who Disco Bear is, the episode itself is bad. Giggles and Petunia's deaths have deaths feel dull and unimaginative also the plot itself could've been set up better than just Disco Bear showing up for apparent reason. (Bad) --- 11. Treasure Those Idol Moments Lets hope I don't die while writing this review. This is the Idol's first major appearance in the show and it acts like a plot device just to show deaths. While it works on its own, this episode showcases the deaths terribly. Sniffles, Cub, Flaky, and Lumpy's deaths were either off-screen or really fast. "Idol Curiosity" is better example of an episode that uses the Idol. (Mediocre) --- 12. Chip Off the Ol' Block Hide your children! This another Pop and Cub episode! Unlike the other episode Pop and Cub episode "Havin' a Ball" this episode was much more tamer when it comes to the amount of deaths. Cub's death is obviously the highlight of this episode. The big problem of this episode is that it felt like the beginning dragged out for too long, they could've easily started the episode with just Pop mowing the lawn rather than Cub trying to do it. (Average) --- 13. Nuttin' but the Tooth If you aren't scared by the dentist this episode will. First, let me just say I love how they managed to put both Nutty and Toothy's name in the title. This one is going to be short because I can't really explain why I actually like this episode other than the fact that it's just a great episode. (Great) --- 14. Hide and Seek It's the big man himself! Flippy is coming to you! Time for Flippy's first episode and it involves Hide and Seek. This episode combines both "Treasure Those Idol Moments" and "Wheelin' and Dealin" major flaws, the deaths Flippy causes were really fast and painless (except Petunia's) compared to some of the other episodes he stars in. The episode also doesn't clearly show that Flippy has PTSD (Which "Party Animal" did) over the war and it looks like he's just an insane psychopath that loves killing people. But at least it has an interesting concept. The episode "This is Your Knife" should have been his debut episode as it showcases his kills in a much more bloodier way. (Average) --- 15. Whose Line Is it Anyway? Do I hear a pirate? No, it's just Russell who's a sea otter, Wait a second! He's a pirate AND a sea otter! I really loved how Russel died with the Puffer Fish inflating in his throat along with both of his arms being ripped off and his upper lip being cut by his fishing line. This episode properly showcases what kind of character Russel is he's a pirate who only says "Yarr!" most of the time and loves fishing. Take notes Flippy! This is how you do a proper debut episode! The only con this episode has is that the episode felt short compared to the other episodes. (Great) --- AND NOW FOR SOME STATISTICS: Awful - 0 Bad - 1 Mediocre - 2 Average - 2 Decent - 1 Good - 2 Great - 6 Amazing - 1 --- Previous Review: Episodes 1-5 Next Review: Episodes 16-20 I'll see ya'll later! Category:Blog posts